


of sulking boyfriend and bad pick up lines

by childofhades



Series: half-bloods and their crazy love interests [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Demigod AU, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOE, cheesy minhyun, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Jonghyun is upset.





	of sulking boyfriend and bad pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2hyuntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyuntrash/gifts).



> Happiest Birthday to one of my favorite 2hyunists in this sometimes toxic fandom! i love you so much, zoe baby! <3 i hope this short drabble will make you smile hehe 
> 
> Literally wrote this for 30 minutes so fjsakfjsa 
> 
> I love you and Enjoy!

Jonghyun sighs for the nth time today, it's been like that since a certain Son of Apollo decided to ruin his supposedly day off (his father runs out of errands for Jonghyun to do.) He is excited to spend his free day with his annoying boyfriend but it seemed like the other forgot their plans together and decided to go on a short quest with Seongwu and Daniel.

 

He doesn't want to make a big deal out of this but he really does miss cuddling with Minhyun so he decided to ignore the other when the latter comes back.

 

"Jonghyun-ah, I will camp outside your door until you open up...." Minhyun has been standing outside the Hades' cabin, waiting for Jonghyun to let him in.

 

Jonghyun sighs, Minhyun won't stop until he gets what he wants so Jonghyun grudgingly opens the door and finds his boyfriend looking like a kicked puppy.

 

"Jonghyun-ah, Look at my shirt. Doesn't it look nice"

 

"It is literally the one you wear every day, Minhyun"

 

"No feel it!"

 

Minhyun holds Jonghyun's hand to touch his shirt. Jonghyun frowns, It is literally the same Camp Half Blood shirt they wear everyday.

 

"Do you know what it's made of?" Minhyun grins. "Boyfriend Material."

 

Jonghyun literally wants to punch the smile on Minhyun's face.

 

"Jonghyun, you really look like Son of Hades."

 

Jonghyun touches his face, He knows that he didn't get enough sleep last night, does he really look that bad?

 

"Because I look like a ghost?"

 

"No, Because you look drop dead gorgeous."

 

"Shut up."

 

Jonghyun goes into his Cabin and tries to hide the smile forming on his face.

 

"Babe, was your dad a terrorist? Because you're the bomb!"

 

"No, My Dad is actually the God of the Underworld and I can summon my skeletons to beat you up if you won't shut up."

 

Jonghyun picks up his book he was reading and sits on his bed. The Son of Apollo sits beside him.

 

"Is that a hardcover, or are you just happy to see me?"

 

"What the hell Minhyun????"

 

Minhyun just shrugs and hugs Jonghyun's waist. He feels warm against Jonghyun's icy cold skin.

For a minute, No one speaks. Silence envelopes the two lovers. Jonghyun is still upset with Minhyun but he lets the other hug him. He appreciates how Minhyun is trying to make up with him by saying all those crazy pick up lines.

 

"I'm sorry Jonghyun.. I didn't know that the quest will took a day longer. I will personally beat up those two idiots for making me missed our cuddling day."

 

Jonghyun doesn't need to say anything, Minhyun is forgiven. Like he always does and it goes both ways. Their relationship has always been give and take. When Jonghyun messes up, Minhyun will forgive him. When Minhyun messes up, Jonghyun will sulk but at the end of the day, He will still kiss the pout away from Minhyun’s lips.

 

“It’s okay, Minhyun.”

 

Jonghyun hugs him tighter, their limbs clasp each other in a warm embrace. Jonghyun feels all his insecurities melt. Their chests rising and falling against each other and breaths in unison.

 

"Minhyun-ah?"

 

Minhyun hums in return. "Yes?"

 

"On, a scale from one to ten, you're a ten and I'm the only one you need."

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell at me at my twt [ ongissacat](https://twitter.com/ongissacat) or cc [ongissacat](https://curiouscat.me/ongissacat)


End file.
